


Дезидераты

by TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Notebooks, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: В Смитсоновском музее новый ночной сторож. Зимний Солдат на разведывательной миссии, Стив в некотором смысле — тоже.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	Дезидераты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [desiderata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577346) by [dirtybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/pseuds/dirtybinary). 



> Бета — Pakula ♡

> Дезидераты (лат. desiderata, от desiderare — желать)
> 
>   1. _Обычно мн. ч., устаревающее._ Недостающее, желаемое.
>   2. _Обычно мн. ч., устаревающее._ Предметы, необходимые для пополнения какой-либо коллекции. 
> 


Человек на мосту приходит в музей уже третий день подряд. 

Стоит, наверное, дать ему новое имя. Во-первых, он уже не на мосту. Во-вторых, он теперь ещё и человек c хэликэрриера, человек из Потомака, а прямо сейчас — человек в трёх футах от ночного сторожа Смитсоновского музея, улыбающийся в равной степени натянуто и обнадёженно. 

— Ты часто сюда приходишь, — говорит он. 

Это вопрос с опущенным вопросительным знаком. 

— Я здесь работаю, — отвечает ночной сторож. Он постукивает пальцем в перчатке по краю пропуска, прикрепленного к нагрудному карману, хоть доказательств никто и не просил. 

— А, — произносит мужчина, бросив взгляд на карточку и фальшивое имя на ней. Поколебавшись, добавляет: — Я Стив. 

— Рад знакомству, — бросает ночной сторож и старается ничего не чувствовать, когда у того мрачнеет лицо. 

~*~

Зимний Солдат всегда чего-то хочет. 

После Потомака ему до смерти хотелось бежать со всех ног и не останавливаться до тех пор, пока не окажется там, где его никто никогда не найдёт. Затем появились голод, жажда и сводящий с ума страх — такой, от которого глаза распахиваются настолько широко, что глазные яблоки видно едва ли не полностью. А вслед за ними возникли ещё более неприятные желания, которые не удовлетворить бургером или кружкой горячего шоколада, и они не проходят: они сродни зуду, который не счесать. Он быстро понимает, что эти желания не собираются вежливо ждать своей очереди — они сходятся в калейдоскопе неприятных цветов, где каждое из них подкрашивает и усиливает другие, отчего различить их толком и не выходит. 

К счастью, Солдат — легко адаптирующийся оперативный агент, его не так-то просто сломить неожиданно сменившимися условиями миссии. 

После нескольких дней раздумий он находит клочок старой бумаги с шариковой ручкой и пишет большими печатными буквами вверху: «ДЕЗИДЕРАТЫ». Чуднóе латинское слово означает что-то вроде желаемых вещей. Солдат не в курсе, откуда он знает чудные слова на латыни, но оно радует его лаконичностью и точностью, словно чистый выстрел промеж глаз. Ещё немного поразмыслив, он пишет: 

  1. _Человек на мосту_



Это как-то неопределённо, а в параметрах миссии нет места неопределённости. Солдат пожёвывает кончик ручки и добавляет: 

  * _кто?_
  * _почему?_
  * _Баки???_



А потом, в самом низу: _«ПОНЯТЬ»._

Так широкий простор неизвестного сужается до пары переменных, не выходящих за рамки стандартной миссии по сбору разведданных. Солдат крайне доволен собой. Он сворачивает лист бумаги вчетверо, суёт его под рубашку, прямо к сердцу, и проваливается в первый — и последний — за долгое время сон без сновидений. 

~*~

— Ты как-то рано для ночного сторожа, — отмечает человек на мосту. 

Он пожимает плечами: 

— Музей закрывается в пять тридцать. 

Тот смотрит на часы, но, неверно поняв намёк, начинает двигаться к выходу. Он смотрит на сторожа через отдельно стоящее матовое стекло, на котором значится заголовок: «Освобождение из Аццано — декабрь 1943», а ниже куча слов поменьше вперемешку с фотографиями призраков. Стоя позади экрана, ночной сторож видит всё зеркально, а через него — яркие волосы и внимательные голубые глаза посетителя. 

Волосы недавно подстрижены. Ночному сторожу нравится. 

Мужчина смотрит на него всё так же пристально. 

— Ты всегда так рано приходишь? — спрашивает он. 

— Да. 

Они продолжают разглядывать друг друга. Судя по углу, под которым приходится смотреть ночному сторожу, чтобы встретиться взглядом с голубыми глазами мужчины, тот выше его по меньшей мере на дюйм. Это тоже необъяснимо приятно. В этом человеке много одновременно необъяснимого и приятного. 

Наконец сторож вспоминает, что разговор, как правило, не клеится, если отвечать односложно, и, пораскинув умом, уточняет: 

— У нас предсменный инструктаж. Стэну не нравится, когда мы опаздываем. 

— Ясно, — отвечает тот и запускает руку в светлые волосы — жест выходит до странного нервный. Черты его лица изменились: с поправкой на рассеивание и отражение света от стекла можно предположить, что он ухмыляется. — Хотел спросить, не хочешь ли ты быстренько выпить кофе. Но, похоже, у тебя нет времени. 

Ночного сторожа это совсем сбивает с толку. 

— Кофе после пяти приводит к недостаточно эффективному сну. К тому же я работаю. 

— Это я уже понял, — отвечает светловолосый. Долю секунды он колеблется. А затем встаёт на цыпочки, чтобы выглянуть над стеклянной панелью, и между ними не остаётся ничего, помимо пяти дюймов воздуха. Сторож чувствует себя до странного уязвимым. — У тебя всё хорошо, Бак? 

Бак. 

Бак. 

Бак. 

Это имя ему знакомо, и подстроиться под него так же легко, как сунуть руки в рукава старого, поношенного свитера. 

— Конечно, Стиви, — отвечает он. — Не волнуйся. 

Мужчина пару раз моргает. И только потом говорит: 

— Хорошо, увидимся как-нибудь, — и, развернувшись, довольно быстро уходит. 

~*~

Той ночью Солдат достаёт свои дезидераты и добавляет новый пункт:

  1. _Бак._



_(т.е. автор настоящей записи. Но это и так было известно. Для определения характера и степени эквивалентности требуется более тщательное изучение.)_

  * _приятно??_
  * _хочется услышать ещё раз_. 



~*~

— Он и правда очень на тебя похож, — говорит Стэн. 

Час ночи — самое неприятное время в смене, когда действие выпитого за обедом кофе стихает, но мир ещё не обволокла тишина раннего утра, побуждающая к философским рассуждениям. Они стоят напротив фотографии во всю стену, на которой изображён сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс — молодой мужчина с геройским подбородком и отстранённым взглядом, навевающим мысли о том, что он подолгу смотрел вдаль через прицел винтовки или, быть может, плакал в темноте. Он похож на кинозвезду. А ещё на заучку.

— Ха, — произносит ночной сторож со свойственным ему красноречием. 

Стэн переводит взгляд от него к постеру и обратно с той прозорливостью, какая бывает лишь у стариков:

— У тебя нос как у него. 

Ночной сторож трогает своё лицо. 

— В форме носа? — предполагает он. 

— И глаза у тебя того же цвета, — продолжает Стэн. — И волосы. 

Сторож шикает, взмахнув рукой.

— Я слышал шум, — говорит он, хотя он уже три часа его временами слышит. — Из мультимедийных залов. 

Отвлекающий манёвр срабатывает. Встревоженность, заигравшая сперва на лице Стэна, уступает место смирению.

— Лучше сходить проверить. Нельзя допустить, чтобы какие-то негодяи снова оставили Капитана Америку полуголым. 

— В Смитсоновском очень серьёзно относятся к безопасности, — соглашается ночной сторож, повторяя реплику менеджера по подбору персонала, который во время собеседования рассказал, что за некоторыми экспонатами, сопряжёнными с повышенным риском, следить особенно важно. — Оставайся здесь. Я разберусь. 

— А вдруг это грабители, — возражает Стэн. — Они могут пальнуть в тебя. 

— Пройду между пулями, — обещает он. 

В дневное время в мультимедийном зале № 5 каждые двадцать минут проигрываются отрывки из интервью с бывшим директором Щ.И.Т.а. Там проводят много времени те, кто питает к директору тёплые чувства. Порой они отказываются уходить. А потому ночной сторож нисколько не удивляется, когда застаёт одного из них на последнем ряду: сгорбившись, тот снова и снова открывает и закрывает компас. Щёлк, щёлк, щёлк — вот что за звук он всё это время слышал, точно в «Сердце-обличителе» у По. 

— Да бога ради, — говорит он. — Экран же выключен. 

Светловолосый поднимает взгляд. От усилий не называть его мысленно Стивом у сторожа начинает болеть голова. 

— Знаю, — отвечает мужчина скорее раздосадовано, чем смущённо. — Но так я словно рядом с ней. 

«И с тобой» — проскальзывает между строк. Ночной сторож на мгновение обдумывает ситуацию, а затем закрывает дверь, оставляя их в полной темноте, и наощупь идёт туда, где сидит нарушитель. Между пулями лавировать не приходится. Капканы, лежащие между ними, совсем иного рода: они невидимы, но не менее опасны. 

— Она жива. Ты можешь её навестить. 

Мужчина чуть вздрагивает. 

— Так в её биографии написано, — поспешно добавляет сторож. — Тысяча девятьсот восемнадцатый, тире и пустое место. Пропуск заполняют, только если ты умер. 

Темнота такая густая — кажется, будто у неё есть вес, текстура. Мужчина не издаёт ни звука, и у сторожа не остаётся никаких ориентиров, чтобы подойти. Если светловолосый сидит в темноте, он всё ещё светловолосый? Если незваный гость проникает на территорию, а сторож его не прогоняет, он всё ещё незваный? И, наконец — аналогичный вопрос, но в обратную сторону, — если ты не умер, но кто-то заполнил пропуск после тире, ты ещё жив? 

— Теоретически да, наверное, — говорит… говорит Стив. Он похлопывает по месту рядом. — Не стой над душой. 

Ночной сторож садится. Он не видит Стива, но чувствует исходящее от него тепло, словно смотрит глазами змеи, воспринимающими инфракрасное излучение. 

— На этом моменте тебе полагается убегать, — говорит сторож, устраиваясь в мягком кресле поудобнее, — а мне полагается тебя преследовать. 

Стив задумчиво хмыкает: 

— Я против побега по этическим соображениям.

Воспоминания подсказывают ночному сторожу, что это правда. Перед глазами всплывает несколько ярких и крайне неприятных образов, которые он надеялся никогда больше не видеть. Но есть у памяти такое свойство — насовсем с места преступления не сбежишь.

— Почему ты тут работаешь? — вдруг спрашивает Стив. 

Вопрос резкий, он с дьявольской точностью попадает в самую цель, но голос Стива нежно и мягко обволакивает согласные. Сторож делает глубокий вдох. Столь же осторожно он отвечает: 

— Не нужно взаимодействовать с людьми. Из обязанностей только обход пустых помещений. Единственная работа, для которой у меня хватает квалификации. 

Следовало бы сказать: «Единственная работа, помимо той», но это выдало бы степень жалости к себе, а он не уверен, что хочет показывать её Стиву. Наступает пауза на осмысление и переваривание. А после: 

— Почему, — нерешительно повторяет Стив почти с той же интонацией, — ты тут работаешь? 

Ночной сторож вздыхает. Он почти забыл, каково быть нос к носу с Капитаном Доставучим. На короткое мгновение он подумывает встать и уйти. Ничто бы ему не помешало. Но бархатная тишина тяжёлой темноты придаёт комнате что-то исповедальное, безопасное, что не свойственно миру при дневном свете, и он обнаруживает, что ответить хочет. 

— По той же причине, что и ты, — говорит он. — Быть поблизости, но не рядом. 

Он задаётся вопросом, пауза ли это в разговоре, заминка ли в дыхании Стива, или же его собственный слух играет с ним шутки. Такое уже случалось. 

— Я совсем рядом, — замечает Стив. 

— Ты заноза в заднице. 

— Не поспоришь. 

Именно в этот момент его рация решает разразиться помехами, заставив их обоих подпрыгнуть. С того конца слышится приглушённый голос Стэна:

— Ты там нашёл грабителей, парень? 

Ночной сторож осознаёт, насколько тихо они со Стивом разговаривали, словно, если они не будут осторожны, их голоса разрушат нечто хрупкое и тонкое. Он смотрит в пятно черноты, где должно быть лицо Стива, и улавливает в его тёплом дыхании лёгкий запах чая и мяты, чувствует, как ткань рукава Стивовой куртки касается его собственной. 

Он закрывает глаза, смакуя момент, пытаясь растянуть его как можно дольше. А затем снова открывает глаза. 

— Я вижу нарушителя, — говорит он. — Преследую. 

Линия обрывается. 

— Я же сказал, что не стану убегать, — возражает Стив. 

— А ты не убегай, — отвечает сторож. — Просто беги. Спортом займись. 

— Заняться спортом, — повторяет Стив, словно не веря своим ушам. А потом, похоже, убеждается в срочности ситуации: срывается с места, точно леопард, и, перемахнув через соседний ряд кресел, бросается прочь. 

Ночной сторож очень хорош в своей работе, но невозможно поймать того, кто не убегает. 

~*~

— Ну и дети пошли, — горестно говорит Стэн, похлопывая его, будто проверяя, нет ли травм. — Никакого уважения. 

— Ужас, — соглашается сторож. 

Мысленно Солдат добавляет новый пункт к своим дезидератам:

  1. _Стив и тёмное безопасное место._



~*~ 

Ночной сторож появляется в музее всё раньше и раньше, а светловолосый остаётся всё дольше и дольше. График их пересечений имеет вид крайне обнадёживающей кривой и полностью соответствует целям миссии. 

В понедельник в четыре ровно — когда загруженность в музее наименьшая, что не может не радовать — сторож бродит по Смитсоновским выставкам, которые представляют наименьший риск вандализма, озираясь на модели ракет и ранние космические корабли с блестящими металлическими фюзеляжами. Жаль, что в шестидесятые он либо спал, либо был занят убийствами, когда мог бы слетать на одном из таких на Луну. Вынув вместе с блестящей фиолетовой ручкой свои дезидераты — перенесённые в кожаный блокнот, цена которого оказалась возмутительно высокой наравне с качеством, — он записывает: 

  1. _КОСМОС._



Он осматривает комнату, но среди посетителей нет никого со светлыми волосами, так что он убирает блокнот и направляется к залу со следующей выставкой. Эта посвящена первым самолётам Boeing, и в ней обнаруживается многообещающе крупный человек в бейсболке, склонившийся над скетчбуком. Сторож лениво меняет траекторию и бредёт туда, где попадёт в зону его видимости. Так странно, что Вселенная, похоже, твёрдо решила свести их вместе.

— О, — произносит Стив. — Привет, Баки. 

Ночной сторож опускается на скамейку рядом со Стивом. В этом зале не так темно, как в мультимедийном, и определённо не так пусто, но посетители музея — медлительные гражданские, не представляющие угрозы. Сойдёт. 

— Баки, — пробует он. 

— Ты не против? — спрашивает Стив. 

Ночной сторож обдумывает. Он сейчас не при исполнении, да и никакое воображение не даст сказать, что сейчас ночь. Надо ведь ему себя как-то называть. Он решительно кивает один раз. 

— Что рисуешь? 

Стив наклоняет альбом, давая увидеть. Страница покрыта карандашными линиями маленьких мультяшных самолётов, круглоносых и короткокрылых. Они весьма… — Баки ищет подходящее слово — милые. 

— Я всё думаю, — говорит Стив, печально сморщив нос, — что если нарисую их много раз, то перестану бояться, оказавшись на борту. 

На первый взгляд мысль о том, что Стив — величественное божество, по движениям, по стану которого создаётся впечатление, что ему самое место на постаменте — чего-то боится, кажется непостижимой. А потом Баки вспоминает о модели «Валькирии» на выставке, посвящённой им самим, и начинает понимать. 

— Воспоминания, — говорит он. — Они подкидывают тебе картинки. 

Стив кивает: 

— Запахи. 

— Голоса. 

Группка подростков проходит мимо их скамейки, заливаясь звонким смехом, и Стив опускает голову. Когда они уходят, он спрашивает: 

— Как ты засыпаешь? 

— Никак, — отвечает Баки. 

— Что ж, — говорит Стив, постукивая карандашом по зубам, — это тоже способ бороться с проблемой. 

Он снова принимается рисовать. Через мгновение Баки тоже достаёт блокнот с ручкой и присоединяется. Это доставляет удовольствие — водить кончиком по жёлто-белой бумаге и наблюдать, как воедино сливаются очертания и формы. Ночной сторож никогда этого не делал, но у Зимнего Солдата хорошо получались наброски карт и схемы для кураторов, и ему кажется, что пухлогубая кинозвезда-сержант даже ходил на уроки, где учили вещам вроде штриховки, перспективы и композиции. Он провёл кучу времени за мольбертом вместе со Стивом, когда тот был меньше, рисовал с ним бок о бок, как и сейчас. Это… приятно. 

Пятнадцать минут спустя он обнаруживает, что набросок «Боинга» превратился в эскиз головы и плеч Стива, и, оглянувшись в некоторой растерянности, встречается взглядом с собственным лицом на странице Стива.

~*~

Недалеко от Смитсоновского есть ещё один музей — хотя, скорее, крошечный выставочный зал, — где нет старых самолётов и мёртвых сержантов. Вместо этого там коллекция традиционного медиаискусства из тридцатых и сороковых, включая, похоже, зал, посвящённый альбомам некоего Стивена Гранта Роджерса. Ночной сторож решает нанести визит. 

И это оказывается ошибкой. 

Он словно в комнате смеха, увешанной кривыми зеркалами. Он со всех сторон видит себя, запечатлённого в угле, карандаше, красках, искажённого странными фильтрами Стивова восприятия художника. Вот он лежит в лучах солнечного света в подтяжках и рубашке, расстёгнутой почти по пояс; серый котёнок приводит себя в порядок у его головы. Стоит обнажённый в уборной, закинув ногу на край ванны, а ручейки воды стекают с влажных волос по лицу. Чистит винтовку в зелёной, совсем дырявой рубахе и накинутой на плечи бурой куртке, которая больше на пару размеров. Он красивый, он ужасный, он легион. 

Ночной сторож проталкивается к выходу из этого места. Он знает, что пытаться уснуть сегодня нет смысла, поэтому идёт в библиотеку, просматривает столько научных книг, сколько успевает, заявляется на работу в половину двенадцатого утра и проводит весь день за чтением. 

~*~

— Тебе нужна помощь, — объявляет Баки. 

Стэн часто повторяет это ночному сторожу, и в данной ситуации эти слова тоже, кажется, подходят. Четверг, время близится к закрытию, музей начал пустеть, а тут Стив сидит в темноте между показами видео на заднем ряду мультимедийного зала № 5.

— Твоя смена ещё не началась, — говорит он отчасти уныло, отчасти оборонительно. — Ты не можешь меня прогнать. 

Баки садится рядом и сбрасывает ботинки, чтобы закинуть ноги на сиденье перед собой и обнять прижатые к груди колени. 

— И не собирался. 

Стив беспокойно дёргает ногами, как зачастую делают скучающие выпускники во время киносеанса. Подошвы его кроссовок скребут по толстому ковру. Группа ребят за двадцать бредёт к выходу после завершившегося показа, а семья из четырёх человек на первом ряду ждёт следующего, но в остальном они наедине. 

— Нужно навестить её, — говорит он себе под нос. — Но иногда она расстраивается, когда видит меня. 

Глупая физиономия Стива не самое радостное зрелище во Вселенной. Но она наверняка стоит в первых пунктах дезидератов Пегги Картер, как и в Бакиных. И будь та в здравом уме, наверняка согласилась бы, что помощь Стиву необходима, что бы это ни значило. 

— Иногда, — неуверенно начинает он, — порой, когда ты что-то забыл, снова вспоминать об этом очень больно. 

Стив перестаёт болтать ногами. Он вдруг сразу выглядит на тридцать лет старше. 

— Боже, — говорит он, — кому как не тебе знать. 

Баки кивает. 

— Это как… — Он пытается подобрать подходящую аналогию. — Как когда сыворотка заставляет сломанную кость срастись неправильно, потому что ты не успел её вправить, и тебе приходится снова её ломать, чтобы она зажила нормально.

— Но ты хочешь вспомнить, — говорит Стив. Он произнёс это так же, как падающий с обрыва мог бы шарить рукой по скале, ища, за что ухватиться. — Ты хочешь сломать эту кость. Иначе не проводил бы всё своё время здесь. 

Баки никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе. Этот вывод несёт в себе неудобства. Он превращает разведывательную миссию в операцию по спасению и восстановлению, а они не из лёгких. 

— Наверное. 

Возможно, отчаяние заразительно. Сердце колотится так сильно, словно он занимался самым пагубным для здоровья видом кардио-гимнастики, а сервоприводы в металлической руке гудят, приготовившись к борьбе или бегству. Он срывает перчатку и с отвращением смотрит на пальцы. Драться не с кем. Убегать не от кого. Здесь лишь Стив, который в прошлом бывал и тем, и другим в зависимости от ситуации. 

Откуда-то совсем рядом с рукой Стив спрашивает: 

— Можно? 

— Конечно, — отвечает Баки машинально, как когда по колену стукают молотком. 

Стив берёт металлическую руку обеими руками, нежно, благоговейно баюкая, будто они не пытались друг друга убить в прошлый раз, когда соприкасались. Он переплетает пальцы левой руки с пальцами Баки, а правой задирает рукав его рубашки. Большой палец легонько дотрагивается до металлического запястья с внутренней стороны, где у обычной руки можно было бы нащупать пульс, и, поднявшись выше — пластина-бороздка, пластина-бороздка, — поглаживает сгиб локтя Баки. 

Баки всё не возьмёт в толк, что тот удумал. Зал начинает заполняться перед последним показом интервью Картер. Полдюжины потных детей в футболках с Капитаном Америкой занимают ряд прямо перед ними, но Баки не заметил бы их, даже если б они расправили крылья и задышали огнём. Внутренняя тектоника его руки изменилась, обратная связь от датчиков давления указывает на ощущение, подобное мурашкам. Сервоприводы, пророкотав в последний раз, затихают. 

— Ты её приручил, — обвинительно говорит Баки. 

Стив качает головой. Тусклого отблеска от синего меню настроек на экране как раз хватает, чтобы подсветить слабый оттенок розового румянца на его щеках. Он расправляет рукав и возвращает перчатку на руку Баки. 

— Не-а. 

Часть заднего мозга Баки — примитивная рептильная часть, схожая с мозгом крокодилов и других болотных созданий — хочет ударить Стива. Однако лимбическая система — вместилище памяти и чувств — настаивает на чём-то совершенно ином. Он глядит на Стива в сумерках синего экрана, и дезидераты пополняются друг за другом новыми входными данными. Он хочет, хочет. Короткий взъерошенный чуб Стивовых волос — каково было бы растрепать его руками, застревали бы тонкие золотистые пряди в бороздках между пластинами металлических пальцев? Россыпь ресниц вокруг глаз. Угол — идеальный угол, под которым шея переходит в плечи; крошечное углубление меж ключиц — есть ли у него вкус, какой Стив вообще на вкус, он должен знать, должен. Обязан. 

Большой и указательный пальцы Стива по-прежнему обхватывают запястье Баки в самом узком месте, точно браслетом, и выражение лица у него какое-то смущённо-испуганное. 

— Стиви, всё нормально, — раздражённо говорит Баки, а затем добавляет: — Иди сюда. 

Стив придвигается всё ближе и ближе, так что сперва они соприкасаются носами, а только затем встречаются губами. Лишь краткое обещание поцелуя — губы, зубы и крошечный намёк на язык, — и длится оно ровно столько, чтобы Баки распробовал ответ на свои вопросы, после чего они отстраняются, отлично осведомлённые о детях в трёх футах от них. 

— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает Стив. 

Он очаровательно нервничает. 

— Порядок, — отвечает Баки. 

Рука снова гудит, как и его сердце, только чуть тише. Это нечто новое, нечто, чего не найти в музее — ни в их, ни в том жутком с экспонатами из комнаты смеха; нечто, что манекенщик-сержант никогда не пробовал, а Зимний Солдат не мог и представить. Оно принадлежит лишь ночному сторожу — ему и только ему. 

Немного подумав, он говорит: 

— У тебя мятное дыхание, и ты ел на обед что-то острое. 

Стив морщит нос с видом глубоко оскорблённым: 

— Да? Ну а ты только что пил капучино. 

— Я выпил три, — сообщает Баки. Они начинают смеяться, и им приходится шикать друг на друга, когда экран загорается и появляется Пегги. 

~*~

Баки опаздывает на работу — ну не ирония ли, — а затем засыпает в середине рабочей смены, свернувшись калачиком у подножья фигур Коммандос. Он просыпается на рассвете с болью в шее. Стэн сидит на пластиковом стуле позади и потягивает кофе.

— Ты меня не разбудил, — негодует Баки. 

Стэн что-то ворчит — совсем по-стариковски — и наливает кофе в пластиковый стаканчик. Он смотрит на огромное лицо «павшего товарища», надувшего губы на дальней стене. 

— Ты был солдатом, парень? 

Баки садится: 

— Я был… много кем. 

— Это я вижу, — говорит Стэн и как-то по-мудрому вздыхает, протягивая ему второй стакан. — Как и все мы. 

~*~

В половину шестого следующего вечера Баки сталкивается со Стивом у входа в Смитсоновский — они оба немного запыхались. 

— Обычно в это время ты уже здесь, — отмечает он. 

Стив немного принарядился, что для него означает надеть под бессменную кожаную куртку рубашку вместо своей обычной толстовки, а бейсболку подобрать к обуви. 

— Как и ты. 

— Я проспал, — отвечает Баки. Это всё ещё кажется чем-то смутно сюрреалистичным, как высадка на Луну. — А потом зашёл в библиотеку. 

— Я сходил в хоспис, — говорит Стив. 

Что-то в нём изменилось. С виду этого не скажешь, но нужно знать, куда смотреть — сжатые челюсти, чуть понурые плечи, едва уловимая бледность щёк. Он выглядит уставшим, но ещё и гораздо более расслабленным, чем Баки его когда-либо видел. Всё тот же старый Стив, который ни за что не станет бежать от чего-либо лишь потому, что может быть больно. «А вот и ты», — думает Баки, и нечто в сердце, давно впавшее в спячку, подёргивает крыльями и переворачивается, посапывая во сне. 

— Молодчина. 

Стив улыбается. Именно в это мгновение из раздвижных стеклянных дверей вестибюля появляется стадо дошкольников под надзором своих пастухов. По молчаливому согласию Стив и Баки уходят с дороги и вместе направляются к парковке. Они стоят под уличным фонарём, соприкасаясь плечами и тыльными сторонами ладоней через перчатку Баки. И этот момент кажется таким исторически важным, словно планеты выстроились в линию впервые за тысячелетие. После недолгих, но яростных раздумий Баки, поймав пальцы Стива своими, больше их не отпускает, и улыбка Стива ширится. 

— Скоро закрытие, — укоризненно говорит Баки. — Тебе нельзя внутрь. 

— Знаю, — говорит Стив. — Но я хотел тебя увидеть. — Он колеблется. Поток детей проходит мимо, снова оставляя их в одиночестве. Они всё так же держатся пальцами. — Что делаешь после работы? 

Баки это застаёт врасплох. 

— Не знаю, — отвечает он. — Ничего. — А затем вклинивается центр управления и его мозг догоняет рот: — Я открыт для предложений. 

Стивова улыбка становится ещё шире. 

— Я зайду за тобой. Можем поесть вафли, сходить к Зеркальному пруду и посмотреть на рассвет. 

У Баки возникает странное, глупое чувство, что он уже наблюдает за восходом солнца, развернувшимся в микрокосме на парковке перед музеем. Он знает, что это называется свиданием, и впутаться в такое со Стивом — всё равно что разогнать самолёт по взлётной полосе, уходящей в море. Ты либо оторвёшься от земли, либо потерпишь крушение. 

По шее разливается тепло. Впервые за долгое время ему не страшно. 

— Конечно, — говорит он. — Увидимся утром. 

Стив покрывается довольным румянцем. Он придвигается, клюёт Баки в щёку и уносится так стремительно, что Баки ставит под сомнение его этические соображения, по которым он отказывается убегать. 

~*~

— Ты сегодня на больничном, — заявляет Стэн, стоит Баки войти в дежурный пункт.

— Что? — спрашивает Баки. — Нет. 

— Да, — говорит Стэн. Он суёт Баки в руки солнцезащитные очки в роговой оправе, а потом, словно спохватившись, ещё и пачку денег. — Только что звонили федералы. Он думают, что тут работает, как там его, Зимний Солдат. Спецназовцы на подходе. 

Мышечная память — сильная штука. Сверххищник жаждет убийства даже много после того, как окончена охота, сервоприводы рычат, возвращаясь к жизни, кулак изголодался по песне в воздухе. Но более старое воплощение Баки — глубже пустившее корни и в то же время оставшееся у самой поверхности — помнит, каково быть добычей.

— Блядь, — произносит он. 

В отдалении уже слышатся сирены. Они словно укол адреналина прямо в позвоночник. 

— Лучше не ходи домой, — говорит Стэн. — В отделе кадров есть твой адрес. — С каким-то непомерным наслаждением он добавляет: — Я их задержу. 

Чтобы подобрать слова, приходится приложить титанические усилия; соединить их в предложение невозможно. Баки роется в рюкзаке и достаёт свой кожаный блокнот: 

— Если Стив придёт... 

Стэн убирает дезидераты в карман. 

— Понял, сынок. 

Баки бросается к двери. Он надевает очки, но оставляет наличку. Оглядывает в последний раз комнату, пытаясь навсегда сохранить её в памяти: кресла на колёсиках, древние мониторы компьютеров, использованные стаканчики из-под кофе в мусорном ведре, — а затем его взгляд задерживается на стопке старых листовок для выставки Капитана Америки. Лицо Стива невидяще смотрит куда-то мимо Баки: глаза неотрывно глядят немного выше и левее. 

_«Стив»_ , — думает ночной сторож. 

Сердце, на один-единственный удар сбившись с ритма, возобновляет свой шустрый кроличий топот. Он хватает один из флаеров, выскальзывает через окно в дежурном пункте и начинает бежать. 

~*~

Он оказывается в аэропорту — единственном месте, куда можно пойти. 

Он ни разу не подумал взять у Стива номер. Пусть Стив и был существом, пересекающим мир, перепрыгивающим во времени, но единственным, что связывало их, было математической составляющей, несуществующей в реальном мире и принадлежащей лишь небольшому пространству музея по ночам. Даже сейчас у Баки есть возможность его найти. Но перед глазами возникает образ Стива, который стоит между ним и полицейскими огнями, подняв щит и сжав кулаки перед сотней направленных на него пистолетов, и от этой мысли ему становится тошно. Лучше одному. 

В канцелярском магазине беспошлинной торговли он покупает новый блокнот для желаемых вещей и пишет большими буквами поперёк всей первой страницы: _«ОСТАТЬСЯ»._

Он идёт дальше. 

~*~

В Румынии, в Бухаресте, он прекращает бежать на достаточно долгое время, чтобы устроиться ночным охранником в спортзал. Он занимается, читает, видит в новостях Стива в Соковии. 

Теперь всё иначе. 

~*~

В конце концов Смитсоновский угасает, как перестаёт наконец сниться повторяющийся раз за разом сон, одновременно и реальный, и нет. Но всё остальное никуда не девается. Однажды днём, вернувшись с рынка домой, он обнаруживает, что нитка, зажатая в дверной петле, исчезла, а в кухонное окно врывается холодный сквозняк, и он сразу же понимает, кто это. 

Стив, не подвластный времени и безупречный, выглядит точно так же, как и год назад. Он в гражданском: потёртая толстовка поблёкла от стирок, джинсы с дырами, не похожими на фабричные, и та же самая бейсболка, которая была на нём пятьсот тридцать вечеров назад, когда они попрощались на парковке, сами того не осознавая. Он держит в руках дезидераты как что-то бесценное, и те выглядят в его больших руках крошечными. Ночной сторож даже оттуда, где стоит, видит, на какую страницу тот смотрит. 

Он поклясться готов, что не издал ни звука — даже не дышал, — но Стив вскидывает голову на пару дюймов. Стоит угрожающая тишина. 

— Я бы убежал с тобой, — произносит он. — Если бы ты попросил. 

Ночной сторож говорит: 

— Вот поэтому я и не стал просить. 

Он отвык говорить по-английски, и слоги выходят грубыми и хриплыми. Стив закрывает блокнот и кладёт его на место. Он оборачивается медленным выверенным движением, словно боится — не того, что могут сделать с ним воспоминания, но того, что он сам может с ними сделать. 

— Второй у меня, — говорит он. 

Выражение лица у него поразительно пустое, взгляд прикован к глазам Баки. Он несколько дней не брился. Будь он обычным человеком, думается Баки, синяки под глазами сейчас занимали бы всё лицо. 

— Ты жил на улице, Стиви? 

— Ты ушёл, — говорит Стив, словно это ответ на всё. Его спина напряжена. — Я пришёл за тобой к Смитсоновскому. Я цветы принёс. 

Ну разумеется, боже правый. Разумеется, он нашёл Баки, когда не смогли ни военные, ни службы разведки всего мира, потому что ни в ком нет столько упрямой неуступчивости, как в Стиве Роджерсе. 

— Стив... 

— Я сходил на твою могилу и оставил их там, — продолжает Стив, словно стреляя из пулемёта. — Я думал, что ты, возможно, уже мёртв. Думал, что остался один. 

Когда к Баки возвращается способность говорить, он произносит: 

— Сочувствую насчёт Пегги. 

— Ты даже на похороны не пришёл, — говорит Стив сквозь зубы. Он выглядит крайне героически и лишь чуть-чуть на грани истерики. — Я проверял. 

— Я хотел прийти, — говорит Баки. Собственный голос кажется чересчур громким и отдаётся в голове эхом. — Правда хотел. Но всё стало бы только хуже. И ты вроде как доказываешь, что я был прав. 

Стив делает несколько резких шагов по комнате. Сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Он словно еле сдерживается, чтобы не врезать кому-нибудь, вымещая свой праведный гнев. Баки бросается навстречу, движимый волей подсознания, и срывающимся голосом Стив говорит: 

— Баки? 

— Да, — отвечает Баки сквозь комок в горле. — Да, я здесь, всё хорошо. 

Он преодолевает расстояние между ними, оказываясь в объятиях Стива, и просто стоит так, отогреваясь и мало на что обращая внимание, помимо тихого сбившегося дыхания Стива, его дрожащих плеч и бисеринок влаги в уголках собственных глаз. 

~*~

Они принимают душ в ванной крошечной каморки Баки, ничего особо не делая, лишь держась друг за друга, пока вода бьётся о кафель стен и стекает по коже. Стив надевает что-то из вещей Баки — футболка странно сидит на широких плечах, а штаны бесстыдно обнажают пару дюймов щиколоток, — и они сидят на крыше дома, уплетая сливы и шоколадные батончики и поедая арахисовое масло прямо из банки. 

— Ты планируешь когда-нибудь вернуться домой? — спрашивает Стив. 

Одна из бродячих кошек, с которыми подружился Баки — толстая, рыжая и полосатая Анка — с надеждой обнюхивает пальцы Стива. Баки, вздохнув, отгоняет её. Он понимает, что рано или поздно им придётся поговорить об этом, и лучше сделать это сейчас. 

— Приятель, — говорит он, — думаю, у нас с тобой очень разные понятия об этом слове. 

Стив вторит его вздоху: 

— Наверное. 

Он протягивает арахисовое масло — уже наполовину съеденное, — и Баки берёт ложку. Он скорее чувствует, нежели видит, как взгляд Стива задерживается на его губах и движениях мышц горла. 

— Штука в том, — говорит Баки, мозг которого почти все силы направляет на то, чтобы ухватиться за слова на английском и заставить их вылетать в нужном порядке, — что Смитсоновский был миссией, которую я дал сам себе. С целью разведки. И теперь, когда она закончена, возвращаться туда нет нужды, — он сглатывает. — Это было бы как... 

— Сидеть в тёмном мультимедийном зале № 5, пока не выгонит охрана, — вставляет Стив. 

Баки улыбается, но без осуждения: 

— Ага. 

— И что дальше? — спрашивает Стив. Баки сжимает арахисовое масло в руках и опускает глаза на банку, будто остатки могут предсказать будущее, пока Анка мурчит и пытается вскарабкаться ему на голову. — К тебе вернулись воспоминания? 

— Не все, — мягко отвечает Баки. Большая часть того, что он помнит, по-прежнему его пугает, и это появилось у него в голове ещё в начале, задолго до того, как он сам пришёл на выставку о них. — Я подумал, что можно создать новые. Если что у меня и есть, так это время. 

Анка взбирается на пушистую золотистую вершину горы с названием Стивен, падает с другой стороны и приземляется Баки на колени. Баки чешет её за ушками, чувствуя внимательный взгляд Стива на своих руках. 

— Не возражаешь, если составлю компанию? — спустя минуту спрашивает Стив. 

Сердце Баки совершает необдуманный кульбит, врезаясь в грудную клетку. Надежда болезненна, только когда осознаёшь, что надеешься. Его пальцы замирают в густом кошачьем мехе. 

— Стив, — отвечает он. — Я сбежал, потому что не хочу, чтобы ты из-за меня переворачивал всю свою жизнь. 

Брови Стива ползут вверх. 

— Что-то я не наблюдаю спецназовцев, бегущих тебя арестовывать. 

— Ты знаешь, о чём я. 

Стив опускает голову. Он тянется к металлической руке Баки, и Баки позволяет ему снять перчатку, позволяет пальцами нежно водить по бороздкам. Вдруг раздаётся урчащий звук, источником которого почти наверняка является Анка. 

— Ну не знаю, Бак, — говорит Стив. — Как по мне, жизнь у меня была вверх тормашками ещё до того, как ты в неё вернулся. 

— Да что ты говоришь. 

— Мне тоже нужны новые воспоминания, — добавляет Стив. Он подносит пальцы Баки к губам и целует один за другим, отчасти с надеждой, отчасти с грустью. Большой, указательный, средний, безымянный, мизинец. — К тому же я вроде нравлюсь твоей кошке. 

Баки не может не улыбнуться. Он будто хорошо поплакал: чувствует себя вымотанным, опустошённым и наполненным одновременно, и мир вокруг омыт чистотой и светом. 

— Ладно, хорошо, — говорит он, подаваясь вперёд и укладывая голову Стиву на плечо. — Что поделать. Чертовски сложно не проникнуться к тебе симпатией. 

~*~

Он всю ночь и утро провёл наблюдая, как Стив раскинулся на три четверти хлипкой койки. Ему кажется, что стоит записать что-то в свои дезидераты, что-то, быть может, связанное с мальчишеским беспорядком у Стива на голове, едва заметными созвездиями веснушек между его лопаток и тем, как его губы, касаясь кожи Баки, разжигают маленькие огоньки. Он не знает, как выбрать. Всего так много. 

Наконец, тщательно поразмыслив, он пишет: _«Этого»._

После чего Баки закрывает блокнот, откладывает его на прикроватную тумбочку и пытается умоститься рядом со Стивом. Он засыпает, стоит его голове коснуться подушки, пусть даже звёзды уже уступают дорогу позднему рассвету, крадущемуся по бухарестским улицам и крышам домов.


End file.
